villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Robotnik (Sonic Underground)
Doctor Robotnik is an evil dictator who was the main antagonist in Sonic Underground. He resembles the version of Robotnik that appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM). Robotnik was assisted in his villainous schemes by Sleet and Dingo. In the series finale, Robotnik is defeated when 3 robots controlled by Sonic, Manic, and Sonia crashed into Robotropolis causing an explosion with Sonic stating "Game over, Robuttnik!". He was voiced by , who also voiced Grounder in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Doctor Robotnik also has many different design changes. First off, he has a longer and more colored mustache then in the normal games. He also has an all metal arms after an incident that happened to him in the Underground. He also wears a long belt going around his waist. He wears shorter more colorful boots and a red cape. He also wears big, heavy yellow shoulder pads to hold up the cape. Dr. Robotnik was modified specifically to look like he was a mechanic. History Robotnik was a consistent villain throughout the series, but didn't appear in many of the episodes. One of the major things he did was in the beginning where he tried to destroy Sonic, but it then backfired when Sonic foiled his plans. He only captured Sonic successfully one time, and Manic multiple times. One of the more famous episodes was where Sonia was faced with a choice to save either Manic or Sonic. He is also notable for roboticizing Sonic's Uncle Chuck, Sonia's adoptive mother Lady Windimere, and Manic's adoptive father Ferral. Trivia *Even though Dr. Robotnik is defeated in the final episode, his defeat was implied to not be permanent just like in much of the other episodes preceding the series finale, and as Sonic and his brothers were never able to find their mother and fulfill the prophecy from the Oracle, it was never revealed if Sonic, Sonia and Manic restored peace on Mobius or if Doctor Robotnik defeated and robotized them, making this version of Robotnik not only a Karma Houdini (as he was never completely punished for his actions), but also one of the few versions of Dr. Eggman who was successful after all in taking over the world. **Regarding the above, Archie Comics writer Ian Flynn initially intended to write an epilogue for Sonic Underground in the issue which ultimately became Sonic Universe #50, which would have likely concluded the series' narrative as well the fates of both Sonic, his brothers, their mother and Doctor Robotnik. However, as all Sonic Underground-material was off-limits, Flynn's epilogue proposal was dropped and replaced with a Metal Sonic story, as revealed by Flynn himself in 2012. With Sega ending its partnership with Archie in 2017 and starting a new Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series with IDW Publishing, such epilogue published by Archie is no longer a possibility. **However, as of the events of the Sonic & Mega Man: Worlds Collide crossover storyline published by Archie in 2013, Sonic's current multiverse ceased to exist when Dr. Eggman launched the Super Genesis Wave in conjunction with Dr. Wily, causing the Prime Zone to be irreversibly rewritten and the multiverse to collapse in on itself, destroying most prior known realities. As the Sonic Underground reality is implied to have been one of them, it's likely that all its inhabitants were wiped away from existence, possibly implying that Doctor Robotnik was wiped away as well, which means that he at least got his karma yet also with the deaths of both his allies and enemies too, even Sonic and his brothers. *This version of Robotnik is one of the most evil and darkest versions of Robotnik due to having slimmer traits as the SATAM Robotnik, tried to destroy sanctuary (The place where the Freedom Fighters raise thier children.) twice, and attempts to destroy Möbius if Knuckles doesn't help Robotnik capture the hedgehogs. Category:Warlords Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Anarchist Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil Creator Category:Businessmen Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Liars Category:Aristocrats Category:God Wannabe Category:Magic Category:Cowards Category:Elderly Category:Polluters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Abusers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Murderer Category:Conspirators Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Inconclusive Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Arena Masters Category:Cheater Category:Defilers Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Brutes Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Enigmatic Category:Male Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy